This proposed project is the second year of a comprehensive evaluation of ongoing model programs serving the mentally ill and developmentally disabled. The evaluation effort will involve ten NIMH-funded advocacy programs nationwide. The methodology involves qualitative and quantitative data collection activities, as follows: ongoing data collection of both client-specific and non-client-specific information from each of the ten advocacy projects; specific requests from the evaluation team for qualitative information to be disseminated to all project sites in the form of a newsletter; and the conduct of on-site visits to each of the ten projects. During the on-site visits, interviews will be conducted with project staff, with selected service providers, and with a small sample of project clients. The specific aims of this project are as follows: 1) To refine and improve design features of the first year's evaluation; 2) To collect baseline information for two projects not represented in the evaluation activity; 3) To develop a conceptual framework to describe goals and strategies of advocacy projects; 4) To determine the utility and effectiveness of advocacy services as perceived by providers, clients, advocates, and relevant others; 5) To assess the outcome of advocacy in terms of meeting commonly-valued goals; and 6) To perform an A VICTORY analysis of advocacy activities.